LEAF'S ORANGE HOKAGE
by WindFangX
Summary: A short oneshot of Naruto & Kushina's Meeting. MINAKUSHI & slight NARUSAKU


_**Yo everybody this is my very first fanfic so I was hoping to base this off of chapter 498 which was in my opinoin THE MOST CUTEST & INSPIRATIONAL NARUTO CHAPTER OF ALL TIME! So this Fanfic will be a tribute to chapter 498. The parings will be MINAKUSHI & slight NARUSAKU enjoy! **_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES! **_

_**

* * *

**_

In the land of lightning behind the falls of truth Naruto was learning to control the Nine-Tails by sitting in a room of pure light accompanied by the Eight-tails jinchuriki Killer Bee & Yamato. He just finished Defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune with the help of his mother appearing within his subconscious cheering him on an giving him support. " So mom how did you appear within my psyche like dad did." Asked Naruto.

"Well when your father created your seal he also used my chakra along with his cause we both knew you would tame the Nine-Tails power someday and we were right." Answered Kushina with a a goofy grin that resembled his.

The two talked about all the things they had in common while Naruto had talked about all his adventures & friends.

"So this Sakura means a lot to you huh?" Questioned Kushina.

"Yeah shes strong, caring, kind, with beauty beyond compare." Naruto said dreamily as Kushina cleared her throat purposely to gain her son's attention.

"Oh except for you mom you're a babe!"

"Oh why thank you Naruto." Kushina said as she blushed.

"So does my little boy need some advice on women." She teased.

"No way mom were just friends ,besides there no way she would like me she always loved Sasuke even now."

"Naruto-kun I think your wrong on that one while the confession itself might not be true I've seen the way she looks at you I could see it in her eyes it's out of admiration maybe even love."

"Wait mom how do you know about the confession she gave me?" Asked the slow blond.

"Naruto-kun didn't I already tell you Your father put both of our chakra into the seal thus allowing us to see you grow up." She said the last part sadly.

"Mom don't be sad I know you & dad did it you guys shouldn't blame yourselves it was that bastard Madara's fault for summoning the Kyuubi to Konoha in the first place, but I promise I'll defeat Madara well after I beat Sasuke-teme."

Kushina & Naruto were talking for what it seemed like hours about their friends & different things about Konoha until something Naruto was wondering about asked-

"Hey mom how did you & dad fall in love?" He asked excited.

Kushina surprised by this question says "Aw man that's like so emberassing." She exclaimed.

"Come on mom tell me!"

"Okay okay sheesh!"

"Well it all started when I first moved to Konoha and startred the ninja academy I was so nervous & scared of the new surroundings I said "_I'm going to be the first female Hokage!"_

"Hehe alright mom!" Said her son happy that his mother said such statement.

"Yeah but it looks like grandma Tsunade beat me to that huh?" Stated Kushina with a smirk.

"Wait you called her grandma Tsunade too?"

"Yup now back what I was saying , the kids didn't like some new girl coming into the class & saying such a thing so they called me awful names like 'Tomato'.

"Tomato I don't get it."

"Well you see my hair was blood-red I had a round face so they called me tomato , but one day I just got tired of it and kicked there asses. From that day on they called me 'The Bloody Habanero'. When your father saw that he wanted so he said _I'm gonna be the next Hokage so everyone can acknowlege me!'_

"Then I heard him I thought there was no way such girly little boy can become Hokage."

"Hehe that sounds a lot what Sakura-chan used to say to me back when we were kids."

"Well maybe history will repeat itself cause I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law." She said as her son blushed.

"Anyway a few years after the academy the Hidden Cloud kidnapped me due to me having an abnormal amount of chakra but then I left a trail of my strans of blood-red hair & before I knew it Minato saved me due to my unusual colored hair an then we fell in love."

"Wow that was amazing!"

"So Naruto whats the product of the Yellow Flash & The Bloody Habanero?" Asked Kushina.

"The LEAF'S ORANGE HOKAGE!"

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
